Amor? bah  que tontería
by Project Z-00
Summary: ejem... ShonenAi[ChazzxJaden]no es UA, puede haber OOC [out of character, eso creo] mi primer fic de Yu Gi Oh! GX, lean por favor! y reviews, más advertencias adentro nn


Ke onda! Es mi primer fic de Yu Gi Oh! GX y para mi mala suerte solo he podido ver un mísero capítulo de esta serie ToT porke la vida es tan cruel??? Bueno, después de haber suspendido mi fic más reciente (ya ke mi cerebro dejó de procesar ideas y se me trabó el "disco duro" (me dicen ke parezco computadora o.o)) y bueno, de repente empezó a trabajar de nuevo y se me vino está idea ¡burra!, ejem… digo ¡hurra! Una idea! Ya se me hacia ke me empezaba a hacer vieja XD (no pregunten porke, ya ke no sé la razón) bueno, espero ke disfruten de este pequeño one shot n.n hice lo mejor ke pude, esto no es UA (universo alterno) y si me equivoco respecto a como es la academia de duelos… ya saben la razón ¬¬ no he tenido oportunidad de ver la serie, y el único capítulo ke vi, si no mal recuerdo fue… cuando Jaden y Syrus se baten a duelo con los hermanos ParaDoja… creo…

Bueno ya hablé mucho -.-U

**Disclaimer **(así se escribe?)Yu Gi Oh! GX, sus personajes, sus logos y todo lo referente a este no me pertenece… ya ke si fuera así… sería otra historia XD nah!

**Advertencia: **Shonen-Ai, o sea, relación chico-chico si no es de tu agrado este género abstente de leer ya ke no quiero quejas!! ¬¬#

**Advertencia 2: **como dije anteriormente no he tenido la oportunidad de ver la serie, así ke puede ke halla OOC (Out Of Character, no es así?) y si algo les parece extraño como para ke digan: "esto no sucedió así" o cosas así… pues… lo admito: me declaro culpable XD pero entiendan ke es difícil escribir un fic intentando seguir la historia original de la serie cuando no la has visto y solo te guías por cosas ke has leído n.nU jeje y una cosita más: lo que está entre comillas son pensamientos.

No les diré la pareja XD nah, ta bien, les digo ChazzxJaden mi favorita!! E insinuaciones de ZanexBastion (pero solo un cachito, y corto u.u) (también me gusta, pero para mi mala suerte solo los puedo imaginar ya ke no he podido ver imágenes entre ellos ToT porke la vida es cruel??), sin más ke decir, les dejo con el one shot! Espero lo disfrutéis!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo único: One-Shot

**AMOR??? Bah! Que tontería…**

Autora: _Project Z-00_

Se encontraba en su dormitorio "meditando" la situación por la cual su cerebro pasaba en estos momentos… el menor de los Princeton tenía una crisis…

Siempre había pensado que el amor era un asco… bueno, no siempre, solo después de haberse rendido con Alexis (de esto si me enteré, ke Chazz sentía algo por Alexis, o algo así jeje) su forma de ver al sentimiento más hermoso del planeta, o sea el amor, cambió… lo odiaba, odiaba esa palabra con todo su ser!!!! Tanto ke lo echaría por el caño!! (no soy buena pa los insultos XD)

Y su crisis se relacionaba mucho con el "asqueroso" amor…

-amor… amor… es todo lo que puedo pensar!!! Yiak! Ke asco!! –su solo nombramiento le causaba repulsión –si sigo así terminaré por romperme la cabeza… -y no se equivocaba mucho que digamos…

Al poco rato se digno a salir de su dormitorio e ir a clase… cosa que no quería… ya que sus amigos le estarían fastidiando con la misma pregunta de siempre: porque piensas así del amor? Cada vez que se la decían se distraía y se daba un buen tope con alguna pared y terminaba por revolver más a su atormentado cerebro… pero que podía hacer? Pues yo que sepa, nada, exacto, nada le ayudaría a terminar con esa estúpida pregunta y a deshacerse de ese pensamiento… solo hasta que aceptara la realidad u.u la cual detestaba aceptarla…

Y como lo predijo… se encontró con la bola de amigos y con esa misma pregunta…

-Chazz… ya, dinos la razón del porque ese empeño por desechar al amor? –le preguntó Alexis

-¬¬ es una completa estupidez… -contestó el pelinegro

-hace un buen tiempo no estabas así… retebien que lo adorabas… -siguió Syrus

-¬¬#

-al menos sé como… Jaden! –seguía Alexis

-u.ú "eso sería imposible…"

-si, sé como el, da una buena razón para no meterte en líos amorosos… ya que no piensa en otra cosa más que en los duelos u.u

-u.ú# -está llegando al máximo… va a explotar!

-si es verdad… y porque tanto empeño en los duelos y dejar los líos amorosos fuera de tu vida? –seguía Alexis

-no tengo razones para pensar en esas cosas –se encogió de hombros –además los duelos son más entretenidos que el amor –le contestó Jaden

-ohh…

-pero que obstinados son ustedes dos… -se quejó Bastion

-ay pos déjanos ser ¬¬

-u.ú# ya… -pero algo detuvo su coraje… si, exacto, tal y como le había pasado días anteriores… se dio un buen golpazo con la pared

-uy… otra vez…

-¬¬ -sobándose la frente –que no pueden dejar esa estúpida pregunta?! Ya me están hartando!! Déjenme en paz de una buena vez!!! –y dicho esto entró al salón y se sentó en su respectivo lugar con una cara de enojo que podría fulminar hasta a una pequeña flor o.o

-… -nadie dijo nada

Y paso el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de finalizar las clases…

-mi infierno solo está empezando… -dijo un bastante resignado Chazz caminando en dirección a su dormitorio

-me está empezando a colmar la paciencia… -bufó Alexis unos pasos atrás de Chazz

-imagínate como se encuentra el ¬¬ -le regañó Bastion

-peor o igual que nosotros…

-yo diría que peor… -dijo Chumbley (se escribe de otra forma?)

Y así siguieron hablando sobre la situación de Chazz, mientras éste se seguía haciendo bolas con su cerebro, se decía que quizás debería seguir el consejo de Alexis, poner un buen pretexto para olvidar los líos amorosos, y pensó en un tipo de deporte, si, eso no sería mala idea, un deporte… tennis? No sería mala idea, pero cuando estaba por aceptarla… imaginó algo que le sonrojo y desechó la idea, entonces pensó… surf? Si, le pediría a Atticus que le enseñara a surfear… pero otro pensamiento le hizo sonrojar y tirar otra idea… se empezaba a resignar, ya no sabía que hacer, quizás debía aceptar el sentimiento y terminar con sus problemas… pero, no le agradaba mucho… que pensaría él si se enteraba? Se alejaría? Lo aceptaría? No le agradaba ninguna opción, aunque creía más posible la segunda, seguramente se alejaría… seguía con sus pensamientos, con sus tormentosos pensamientos… pero algo le sacó de ellos, bueno, alguien…

-DUELO, SIII!!! –corría a todo lo que podía ya que no quería perderse el duelo

-huh? –siguió caminando y mirando al chico irse…

Exactamente!!! Cierto castaño de Slifer Rojo pasó enfrente del pelinegro, y ahí estaba, ese castaño era el causante de los "horrores" en su cabeza, y para su mala suerte… se volvió a estampar en una pared, todo por perderse en la mirada y el cuerpo del chico, aunque le doliera admitirlo, le encantaba su cuerpo, (si está reflaco… ke gustos los tuyos Chazz XD) cuando se dio cuenta que se había dado un buen tope con la pared se sobó y se limpió las lagrimitas que se asomaban a causa del golpe…

-ouch… siempre es lo mismo… me estoy empezando a hartar también de esto ¬¬#

Mientras el seguía sobándose y maldiciendo a todas las paredes de la academia unas personitas le observaban y se aconsejaban silenciosamente…

-es evidente!!! Es más claro que el agua!!! –alzaba y agitaba sus bazos en desesperación, bueno, no tan silenciosamente

-ay Alexis… si ellos no se quieren dar cuenta déjalos… además no pueden ocultar lo evidente por siempre, o si? –le dijo el ojigris

-lo sé, pero ya no aguanto… o a ti no te desesperan esos dos Syrus?

-pues si… pero que quieres que hagamos, no los podemos obligar a que lo acepten, ellos solitos lo deben hacer u.u

-AAAAHHHH!!! Pero que desesperación!!! Es tan irritante!!! –se siguió quejando la chica

-y lo saben disimular muuuyy bien, no crees?

-si… ú.ù eso es lo malo… -en eso cierto chico Ra Amarillo pasa frente a ellos –Bastion!!

-Alexis? Hey, oye! Que me sacas la chaqueta! –se quejaba el chico Ra por la forma violenta en que lo arrastraba a su "escondite"

-perdón… pero esto es una emergencia!! –se disculpó Alexis

-ajá ¬¬

-necesitas ayudarnos!! Dinos una buena estrategia para que J y C acepten lo que sienten!!! –lo zarandeó

-wuuaaa!! Cálmate un poco!! –se quitó las manos de la chica de sus hombros –J y C? acepten? De que hablas? –dijo un poco desconcertado Bastion

-me sorprendes… bueno J y C son Jaden y Chazz –le aclaró el pequeño

-lo sospeche desde un principio… que acepten lo que sienten? –los dos que le acompañaban asintieron –ay, por Ra! Que no los pueden dejar hacer sus vidas??

-pues fíjate que si los podemos dejar…

-pero yo no quiero!!! –gritó Alexis

-me doy cuenta ¬¬ el caso es que ellos tarde o temprano lo aceptarán, no nos dirán nada o no nos enteraremos… pero tengan por seguro que pronto lo aceptarán u.u

-no es justo!!! –gritó la Obelisco al cielo –tienes que ayudarme!! Yo te he estado ayudando!!! O me dirás que no es así? –mirada pícara

-o.o! eso no es asunto tuyo!! Y no es cierto! Nunca me has ayudado con Za… -se mordió la lengua para evitar completar el nombre –es mentira u.u

-O.o? –cara de Syrus

-quiere con tu hermano –le susurra en el oído al pequeño

-ohhh…

-ALEXIS!!!!!! ò/////ó –grito de coraje por parte del Ra Amarillo

-jijiji…

---------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo y ya se encontraba en su dormitorio "meditando" de nuez (de nuevo XD) su situación de crisis… no podía dejar de pensar en el castaño… y siempre terminaba por confundirse más… supuestamente odiaba el amor, y lo tiraba como a un vil papel desechado… pero esta vez no podía… no, no podía hacerlo… le era tan difícil… desechar ese sentimiento por "su" castaño no le era fácil… si, quizás tenía su orgullo y eso era un obstáculo para ese sentimiento pero… su orgullo no era tan grande como para ignorarlo y tirarlo por un caño, esta vez no era así…

Se tumbó en su cama y miró fijamente el techo… intentando perder esos pensamientos tan solo por un momento, pero los hermanos Ojama no le dejaban de fastidiar…

-oiga, jefecito… porque no se le declara? –dijo el ojama amarillo

-si es verdad, así no se atormentará tanto –continuó el ojama negro

-y se sentirá cómodo, capaz que el Slifer siente lo mismo –terminó por decir el ojama verde

-"el Slifer" tiene nombre ¬¬# y… no, no pienso hacerlo…

-jefe… se terminará por partir la cabeza en pedacitos u.u –le replicó el ojama amarillo

-pues me importa un pepino, y además tengo mi orgullo!!! –le restregó en la cara al ojama

-uy, ta bueno, ta bueno… u.u pero luego no nos venga a decir que teníamos razón, eh?

-"seguramente les diré eso… solo en sueños ¬¬#" –pensaba el pelinegro

---------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar de la academia…

-ahh… no puedo dormir… no puedo dejar de pensar en él… no puedo… -revolvió sus cabellos intentando alejar esos pensamientos –"no puede ser que yo este pensando… eso!!!" –su mente estaba confundida igual o poquito peor que la del pelinegro, pero de que estaba confundido, lo estaba… -"de acuerdo!! Si así lo quieres así lo haré!! O.o? bueno… esta bien… solo puedo hacer algo para liberarme de esto… si! Me armaré de valor y le haré frente a mi destino, si acaso él lo es… aunque… puedo hacerlo mañana n.n --U no, yo no soy ningún cobarde!!! Le haré frente al frente!! Eh? Bueno… le haré frente!!! Ya me encargaré de lo demás cuando se lo diga n///n, ahora… hacia su dormitorio!!" –apretó sus puños respiró hondo y se dispuso a caminar hacia el dormitorio de esa persona…

---------------------------------------------------

Y pasaba el tiempo… no había podido conciliar el sueño en lo que llevaba acostado sobre su cama, cuanto había pasado ya? Media hora? Una hora? Quizás dos, o tres? No estaba seguro, pero sabía que no era una ni dos horas las que ya habían pasado…

-"mi castaño… mi adorado castaño…" –sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien entró a su dormitorio sin siquiera pedir permiso –huh? Oye tu como te… -se sorprendió al ver a quien se había atrevido a irrumpir en su intimidad –"Jaden?!"

-se que dirás que debía tocar… -cerró la puerta detrás suyo –pero… -miró fijamente al piso y un leve sonrojo rondo por sus mejillas –es que… necesitaba… hablar contigo… -no había despegado la miraba del piso –es que… necesito… que sepas… -levantó la mirada y cuando lo hizo vio que solo había unos cuantos centímetros entre él y el pelinegro y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa y dar un paso atrás –que… -el pelinegro solo le observaba y empezaba a acortar el espacio entre ellos –que yo… -el castaño se sonrojaba más y más cada vez que el espacio se hacia más pequeño –q-que y-yo… -ya estaba tartamudeando –eh? –para su sorpresa ya no podía retroceder más, ahora sí, estaba entre la espada y la pared u.u -o/////o que yo… yo te… -y se dejó llevar por el momento… sus labios estaban aprisionados por los de Chazz… el castaño completo la frase en su mente, pero sabía que Chazz sabía a que se refería… el pelinegro le tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para poder sentir su calor, para poder sentir el cuerpo que tanto deseo… mientras el castaño le rodeaba el cuello… Chazz no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a explorar la boca de Jaden con su lengua, tocando cada rincón y enredándose con la del castañito (castañito X3) y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en la cama del Princeton y una noche muy larga les esperaba…

---------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente… sin haberse encontrado con Jaden y Chazz…

-tu crees que ya lo hayan aceptado? –le preguntó el menor de los Truesdale a la única chica del grupo

-ú.ù no lo sé Sy, no lo sé…

-si mis sospechas son ciertas… yo supongo que si, porque es raro que Chazz no esté con nosotros –comentó Bastion

-tienes razón –dijo todo el resto del grupito

-de que hablan? –dijo alguien detrás de ellos –n.n?

-Jaden!!! –dijeron todos

-de nadie!! De nadie n.nU –dijo bastante nerviosa Alexis

-ajá ¬¬U eso ni tu te lo crees… -comentó el menor de los Princeton

-jajaja… y dime, sigues pensando lo mismo del amor?? –cambió de tema Syrus

-huh? -miró a Jaden y un pequeño sonrojo hizo presencia –amor?? Bah, por favor! Que tontería!! –contestó al fin

-y tu Jaden? –preguntó Alexis

-umm… -miró de reojo a Chazz –lo mismo!!! Lo mismo…

-eso solo su abuela se los creerá –murmuró entre dientes la Obelisco

Aprovechando que los demás estaban enfrente de ellos y no los miraban…

-tu crees que se enteren? –preguntó el castaño

-creo que si, pero mejor no digamos nada… -contestó el pelinegro y le tomo de la mano…

FIN!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se acabó!!! Para escribir me pasó un dicho: "El amor lo puede todo" bueno pos lo cambié y lo dejé como: "El hambre lo puede todo" XD bueno tenía hambre y no sabía que hacer XD y se me vino la idea… Dije que sería Shonen-Ai, no Yaoi… y además no me atrevería a escribir mi segundo lemon en Yu Gi Oh! GX, no por ahora… pero saben, además de ser mi primer fic a mi me gustó y no me salió tan mal, jeje, espero sus reviews con ansias n.n, no quiero reclamos eh? Ya les dije, si algo no les parece, será por culpa de que no he podido ver la serie y no he podido encontrar donde bajarla o donde pedirla T.T por acá hay muy pocos recursos, o sea, muy pocos lugares donde haya anime --U solo conozco 3 lugares, bueno, díganme como estuvo, si? Plizz!!!!!!

Ah, y si acaso los que se enteraron sobre mi ausencia durante un mes… pues, que? Lo siento, pero de repente mi mente empezó a trabajar con otra serie, y ya están fluyendo ideas para un futuro fic de Yu Gi Oh! pero solo en un futuro, todavía no he procesado bien las ideas XD, se que les mentí sobre mi ausencia, pero no lo podía evitar!!!

Sin más que decir… me despido!!!

Ja ne!!!


End file.
